


details of love

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gratuitous Mentions of Jigsaw Puzzles, Sickfic, some minor kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: There’s the grate of a key against the door, and it swings open. Yachi’s head swings around-the only people who have the keys to their apartment are Shouyou and Daichi, and Shouyou’s already been by. But then Kiyoko pokes her head through the doorway, and Yachi sags with relief at the familiar sight before sitting bolt upright again.“You have work!” She says in dismay, and Kiyoko frowns at her.“Yes,” She says, and comes over to shut the computer in front of Yachi. “And you do, too. I’m not leaving you alone today.”“Kiyoko-,” Yachi says, but Kiyoko wraps a blanket around her shoulders. “You’ll get sick, too!”“Unlike some of our other friends,” Kiyoko tells her with a small smile, “I actually have a pretty good immune system.”Or: Yachi is sick, Kiyoko is a good girlfriend, and puzzles are involved





	details of love

Yachi is definitely sick. 

Shouyou had stopped by earlier today and confirmed it, taking the thermometer out of her mouth to press a hand against her forehead and look around, slightly panicked. 

“You’re sick.” He had told her. “Your temperature is way higher than normal. Think you can cancel work today?” 

“Maybe?” She’d said, and then at his insistent look, nodded. “Yes.” 

“Good.” Shouyou had clearly been worried. “I can send Kenma by later today, or-,” 

“No thanks.” Yachi had said quickly. She likes seeing Shouyou’s boyfriend on occasion, but Kenma’s immune system is shit, and he will almost certainly get sick if he’s around her. Not to mention the fact that she’s nervous around him, and he’ll spend his entire time either on his Nintendo or trying to talk to her and neither will end well. 

So Yachi is alone, with only her radio and her cat for company. Pepper licks his paws and gives Yachi an unimpressed look before retreating to the kitchenette. Yachi lets her head fall back against the cushions and stares at the ceiling. 

Today has been a wholly horrible day so far. 

Her girlfriend is at work all day, she has to call in sick at her own, and she’s home alone with only the cat. Shouyou has places to be, and she’s going to be alone and probably suffocating with a stuffed up nose and a mound of tissues by the end of the day. 

She wishes that Kiyoko were here. 

But Kiyoko won’t be home for hours. 

So Yachi stumbles to her feet and goes over to their old laptop, opening the homepage and ignoring the want to take more aspirin as a cure for her ever-increasing headache. It’s been a battle the entire morning. 

There’s the grate of a key against the door, and it swings open. Yachi’s head swings around-the only people who have the keys to their apartment are Shouyou and Daichi, and Shouyou’s already been by. But then Kiyoko pokes her head through the doorway, and Yachi sags with relief at the familiar sight before sitting bolt upright again. 

“You have work!” She says in dismay, and Kiyoko frowns at her. 

“Yes,” She says, and comes over to shut the computer in front of Yachi. “And you do, too. I’m not leaving you alone today.” 

“Kiyoko-,” Yachi says, but Kiyoko wraps a blanket around her shoulders. “You’ll get sick, too!” 

“Unlike some of our other friends,” Kiyoko tells her with a small smile, “I actually have a pretty good immune system.” 

“Right,” Yachi says, smiling slightly. “I know.” 

Kiyoko is actually a lot like a cat in some ways. She curls against Yachi’s side before scooping her up in both arms and carrying her bridal style to their small couch, despite Yachi’s protests and flailing. 

“Kiyoko! No! I can walk!” Yachi protests and squirms in her grip, but Kiyoko is strong, damn her, and she won’t let go, no matter how hard Yachi wiggles. Eventually, she gives up, and Kiyoko gives her a kiss on the cheek for it. 

Yachi decides that perhaps it’s not so bad, and she lets herself be carried for the time being. The warmth of Kiyoko’s arms is nice, and when she’s finally dumped onto the couch, she looks at the room. 

“Where’s Pepper?” 

“I don’t care where Pepper is.” Kiyoko replies sweetly. “I just want you to let me spoil you for a day while you’re recovering. Is that really too much to ask, Hitoka-chan?” 

“Too...too much.” Yachi tries to say weakly, and Kiyoko smirks at her. God, she loves Kiyoko. 

“Exactly.” Kiyoko heads into the kitchen to pull out the electric kettle and put some water on. “Tea or hot chocolate, Hitoka?” 

“Hot chocolate,” Yachi says, and she tries not to let the gratefulness seep into her tone as much as it does. She loves chocolate, and Kiyoko knows this well, because she smiles as she pokes her head around. 

“What radio do you want?” She asks, pulling out her phone. 

“Uhh.” Yachi squints at the ceiling. “Do you still have that playlist that we listened to on the train ride to Osaka?” 

“Of course.” Kiyoko says, smiling. “I didn’t think you’d be that into that one as much as you are, I’ll confess.” 

“People change,” Yachi yawns, and she glares at Pepper as he slinks into the main room. “Where have you been? I’ve been sick and you’ve left me in my time of need!” 

“What?” Kiyoko appears at the doorway with a can of cocoa mix in one hand and a small spoon in the other. “Oh, Pepper’s back.” She puts her can and spoon down and moves over to pet the cat, who purrs under her touch. 

“He loves you.” Yachi grumbles. “He’d probably follow you halfway to Switzerland if you asked him nicely.” 

“Probably.” Kiyoko says, stifling a laugh. “But he likes you too, you know.” 

Pepper is a black and white cat that they got from the shelter last spring. He doesn’t shed a lot, which is nice, but Yachi is convinced that he hates her, even though he probably doesn’t. Kiyoko feeds him and lets him sleep in their room and coddles him. 

Yachi and Pepper eye each other from across rooms. 

“Hitoka?” Kiyoko calls, and Yachi starts. “Are you okay with the Sailor Moon mug?” 

“Yes!” Yachi says, and then a cough forces its way up her throat. It’s immediately followed by three more. She regrets everything. 

“Okay. I’m coming out now.” Kiyoko says, and she comes in, holding the Sailor Moon mug and a mug with cat ears, both filled with hot cocoa. “There you go. Wait till it cools off before drinking it.” 

“I still feel bad about you missing work.” Yachi mutters, but she drinks her cocoa. “What if-,” 

“Nobody’s going to arrest me for missing work so I can spend time with my girlfriend.” Kiyoko says calmly. “I heard you coughing, by the way. I think we still have cough syrup from last winter-hold on, I’ll get it.” 

Last winter, Kiyoko, Yachi and Kenma had all gotten sick at once from close proximity. Shouyou was the only one who was unaffected and he was miserable with medicines. Yachi loves him, but they all try to forget the incident where he tried to make soup. 

When Kiyoko comes back, she’s holding the familiar red bottle and a cap. “Ok.” She says. “So after you take this, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Yeah?” Yachi gulps the cough syrup down and tries not to think too much about the taste. 

“There’s that puzzle that we still have from November that’s stashed in the back.” Kiyoko says. “We could try to put it together.” 

“No.” Yachi breathes. “It’s not the rabbit puzzle, is it?” 

“500 pieces.” Kiyoko says. “Full moon.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“But I don’t know, maybe if-,” 

“No.” Yachi says extremely seriously. “We have to do this puzzle. Today. Now. Where is it, Kiyoko?” 

“Next room.” Kiyoko says. “I can-,” 

“I’m getting it!” Yachi yelps, and she nearly trips over her own feet in her hurry to get to the puzzle room. 

Yachi’s pretty sure that she and Kiyoko are the only ones who still collect puzzles, but they collect every sort of puzzle. Puzzles that lie flat on coffee tables, 3D puzzles, puzzles with animals, puzzles with people, puzzles with paintings and one 4D puzzle that Kiyoko had found her for her birthday last year. They started putting it together two days later. The 4D part had been building a city through the ages. Yachi still adores that one. They fish it out every few weeks. 

But this particular puzzle is one that Shouyou got them both for their anniversary. It’s a nice one, of three rabbits under a full moon around a patch of clover. 

Yachi thought the rabbits were cute. Shouyou thought the full moon was cool. Kiyoko thought that it would be a nice challenge, since the sky was entirely the same color and the flowers were all incredibly similar. 

Kenma had come over with Shouyou to deliver it, and he had commented that it looked like the rabbits were summoning something under the moon. 

He had a point. The rabbits were all clustered in a tight circle, and, as Kiyoko had pointed out, there was something about the moon was foreboding. There was one rabbit who looked vaguely like it was praying to some Satanic deity. The moon even looked purple in the picture, which Shouyou had pointed out wasn’t regular. 

Yachi’s never been able to look at it the same way since.

Each of their puzzles has a story, but the Rabbit Summoning Puzzle, as it’s come to be known is a very special story. And the truth of it is that they still haven’t even started it. It’s been collecting dust in the room with twenty other puzzle boxes stuffed under tables and on shelves and they haven’t even cracked the lid open. 

She’s been dying to start it. 

It’s still in the same place that they left it, still covered in a thick layer of dust, still just as eerie as ever. Yachi grabs it and makes her way into the next room, where Kiyoko is sipping her tea and moving large coffee-table books out of the way. 

They spill all five hundred pieces out onto the coffee table and Kiyoko starts to turn them all so that they’re facing the right way. Yachi starts finding edge pieces. Pepper starts trying to ruin the entire endeavor. 

That’s not an unusual occurrence, though. 

A few moments later, Yachi doubles over and starts coughing into her elbow and Kiyoko drops all pretenses to bend over her, concerned. 

“Hitoka, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Yachi wheezes, still half-coughing. “That c-cough syrup doesn’t-,” 

“Shh.” Kiyoko says, rubbing her back and humming quietly. “Breathe, Hitoka-chan.” 

Yachi breathes for a while, and Kiyoko smiles at her. “I’ll get you some tea.” She says. “You keep working on the edge pieces, okay?” 

“Okay.” Yachi says weakly, and she goes back to picking out the edge pieces of the Rabbit Summoning puzzle. It’s somewhat soothing, and the activity helps to ground her. It’s a little like when she used to have more frequent anxiety attacks-Kiyoko would get her more tea and hold her and then in a few moments everything would feel alright. 

It’s not quite the same as hacking your lungs up, though. 

“Hey,” Kiyoko says, coming back in with the Sailor Moon mug full of tea. “You okay?” 

“I’m okay!” Yachi confirms, and she smiles at Kiyoko. “The edge pieces won’t stay together.” 

“Well, that won’t do.” Kiyoko says, and she sits down beside Yachi again as they put the Rabbit Summoning Puzzle together, piece by piece. 

 

***

 

At around six, they’ve migrated to the couch. The edge pieces are all together, at least, but Yachi was tired and now they’re curled together on the couch. It’s soft and warm and Yachi is half asleep from the cold medicine already. And Kiyoko is soft and they’re both wrapped in blankets and it’s so warm and so nice.

The door bangs open and they both startle awake. Yachi yelps and falls onto the floor ungracefully. 

“Hi, Yachi!” Shouyou calls from the door. “I got you some soup!” 

“Hinata?” Kiyoko grabs her glasses and slides them back on before peering up at him, and he looks at them for a moment. Yachi is still on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and Kiyoko is on the couch, blinking sleep away. 

“Oh my god!” Shouyou is nothing if not attentive. He drops to the floor and puts his carton of soup on the coffee table-right on top of the edge pieces. Yachi hopes with all her heart that nothing spills. 

“I’m ok, Shouyou.” She tries to say, but she ends up coughing. Kiyoko sits up and reaches for the mug. It’s been refilled several times today, but each time it helps a little bit, and Kiyoko’s told her sternly that one of the best ways to get better is by drinking water, tea, and other liquids. 

“Is she okay?” Shouyou looks at Kiyoko, who nods once.

“I think so.” She says carefully, and Yachi looks up at them both. 

“I’m okay.” She says. “Shouyou, hi!” 

“Hi.” Shouyou looks guilty as he scuffs his feet against the carpet. It’s almost childlike. “I brought you soup.” 

“Thanks.” Yachi says. “For coming, and for the soup, I mean. Did you make it?” Please say no, she thinks silently. She wants to actually be able to eat it.

“Oh!” He looks pleased. “It’s not a big deal. And nah, I didn’t. One of Kenma’s friends made it for some sort of work event that they’re having tonight and he said that they had extra!” 

“That was thoughtful of him.” Kiyoko says. “Here, I’ll heat it up.” 

“Ok!” Shouyou watches her go, and then he turns to Yachi. “How’re you doing, Yachi?” 

“I’m doing good.” She says. “Shouyou, look.” 

He follows her finger to the coffee table and his eyes widen. “Woah! You started the rabbit puzzle!” 

“Yeah!” Yachi says, and she grins at him. “We didn’t get far but it’s started. You should send Kenma a picture!” 

“I have to!” Shouyou says, taking out his phone. Kiyoko comes to the doorway, leaning against it and beckoning Yachi into the kitchen as Shouyou mutters under his breath. 

“What’s up?” Yachi says once she’s into the kitchen. 

“Nothing.” Kiyoko says, giving her a quick kiss. Yachi leans into the contact, but Kiyoko breaks away soon after with a faint smile on her lips. “Just wanted your company.” 

Yachi blushes. Even after several months, she’s still rendered speechless by Kiyoko at inopportune times. 

“Gotcha!” Shouyou skids into the kitchen in sock feet and tags Kiyoko, who takes a moment to stare at him before tapping Yachi lightly on one shoulder and then running away, sliding through the kitchen doorway back into the main room. Shouyou follows her, laughing. 

Yachi looks at them go for a moment and smiles. 

Then she runs after them, tossing aside her blanket, and letting her fluffy sock feet carry her away.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month everybody!! have a sickfic and some fluff  
> the rabbit summoning puzzle is a real puzzle. it's called moon babies and while i don't think it's 500 pieces, whenever i look at it, it definitely looks like something shady is going on
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/poppyrainstorm) or [tumblr](https://poppyrainstorm.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about kiyoyachi or anything hq!!


End file.
